1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for checking BIOS ROM data.
2. General Background
Usually, there is a basic input output system read only memory (BIOS ROM) on a computer main-board, in order to communicate hardware with software in a computer system. By executing a program stored in the BIOS ROM, users can check the performance of the central processing unit (CPU), drive a floppy disk or a hard disk, load an operation system, and so on. Both a notebook computer and a desk computer must execute a BIOS program correctly, in order to startup the computer successfully and accomplish initialization.
Generally, a computer main-board needs to be checked before leaving a factory. For checking a BIOS ROM, there is a conventional method using a special neilsbed contacted to elements of the BIOS ROM and hundreds of milliampere electricity to check discretely. By using the conventional method, data stored in the BIOS ROM can be captured. Users compare the captured data with preset standard data, and determine if the BIOS ROM data are broken.
However, as the circuit of a main-board becomes more and more complicated, the conventional method must increase contact-points accordingly. This results in higher costs and time-consuming in checking the BIOS ROM.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for checking BIOS ROM data, by which the users can easily check the BIOS ROM data.